The present invention relates to an arrangement, and an associated system, in which an actuator is utilized to move a flap, and particularly relates to an arrangement and an associated system, that provides a unique interconnection between the actuator and the flap.
High-lift systems that modify and control the lift characteristics of aircraft wings, typically include a series of flaps or slats located on the leading edge and on the trailing edge of the aircraft wings. The motion of the flaps is typically controlled by actuators that connect the flaps to the wing structure. The actuators are typically driven by torque shafts. The torque shafts are driven by a central power drive unit, which may be either hydraulically or electrically powered.
Such known high-lift systems typically utilize two or more actuators on each flap. For optimum mechanical efficiency, the actuators, the torque shafts and the central power drive unit should be mounted along a straight line leading from the central power drive unit through to each of the actuators. Practical considerations such as the need to avoid other wing mounted structures typically prevents this optimum alignment from occurring in these conventional systems. The resulting configuration typically results in the conventional system having various angle gearboxes in the drive train and an increased number of torque shafts that are arranged to avoid the other wing mounted structures, while connecting the actuators and the power drive unit. The use of torque shafts also requires the use of torque shaft bearings to prevent excessive deflection of the torque shafts during operation.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention provides a flap drive arrangement. An actuator of the arrangement conveys motive force from a motor to cause movement of a movable flap relative to a supporting structure. A tube of the arrangement is operatively connected to the actuator and movable relative to the support structure in response to motive force conveyed by the actuator. The tube is for operative connection to the flap and is for the moving of the flap. The actuator is located radially within an envelope of the tube.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a flap and drive arrangement. The arrangement includes a flap movable relative to a supporting structure, a motor that provides motive force and an actuator that conveys motive force from the motor. A tube of the arrangement is operatively onnected between the actuator and the flap and is movable relative to the support structure in response to motive force conveyed by the actuator to cause the movement of the flap. The actuator is located radially within an envelope of the tube.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention provides a system that includes a flap movable relative to a supporting structure and a motor that provides motive force. The system includes an actuator that conveys motive force from the motor and a tube operatively connected between the actuator and the flap. The tube is movable relative to the support structure in response to motive force conveyed by the actuator to cause the movement of the flap. The actuator is located radially within an envelope of the tube. A control means of the system controls the motor.